Various forms of telecommunication systems enable progression of call forwarding to enable an incoming call to ring a fixed number of times at one communication endpoint before forwarding the call to another destination or voicemail. These systems are typically referred to as ring-no-answer or forward-no-answer systems. In some cases, the system can be configured to ring at more than one endpoint simultaneously. Since, the number of or timing of rings at each endpoint is fixed, the duration typically is chosen as a compromise between providing enough time to allow the phone to be answered but short enough for the caller to be offered a way to either leave a message or contact another individual before hanging up. While solutions do exist where the phone is automatically answered for an incoming call, such an approach denies the user control over whether to accept or deny the call.